


小人鱼解决烦恼

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus





	小人鱼解决烦恼

……他要上什么？  
弗洛茫然的握住一根粗壮滚烫的腕足。  
这根腕足长的和其他腕足很不一样，首先它是深红色的，更短一些，也更粗。没有吸盘，形状看起来……  
呃——  
弗洛后知后觉的反应过来这是什么。  
米开来其余的腕足遮挡住视线，竖起一根手指“嘘”的安慰他。  
过高的温度从鳞片蹭上生殖裂，然后轻轻的挺进一个头部。  
弗洛张了两下嘴。不知道说什么，只好抱住米开来，头放在他的肩膀上，不去看他的表情。  
现在的状态是，弗洛被扶着坐在尾巴上靠在贝壳一角，米开来缠在他身上。腕足一点点的挤进生殖腔里，弗洛被开拓的足够柔软，红着脸慢慢适应被侵入生殖腔的饱胀感。  
米开来腾出手来揉捏弗洛的胸口。  
粉嘟嘟的乳尖挺立着。  
米开来手上乳白色的精液蹭在上面，显出一种诡异的色情。  
弗洛偷瞄一眼，又匆忙的把视线移开。耳朵烧的发烫。  
米开来从鼻腔里发出一声轻笑。  
“刚才在想什么？夹的那么紧。”  
说着还用力掐了一下弗洛的乳尖。  
小人鱼委屈的喘出呻吟。扭动着想躲开米开来蹂躏他的胸的手掌。  
“嗯？说不说？”  
又掐了一下。  
弗洛失控的叫了一声，鼓着嘴，打算伸手去扒米开来的手。  
这可不行。  
米开来用力的挺了一下腰，弗洛就乖乖的把手缩回去，还小声地叫他的名字。  
“米开来……米开来……米开来……”  
生殖腔无规则的收缩，讨好的把粗大的生殖腕吸进更深更软嫩的孕囊附近。  
现在的弗洛没办法射精，只能靠米开来磨蹭他的生殖腔达到干高潮。他被搞的晕乎乎，趴在米开来肩膀上，胡乱脑补着什么。有的时候脑子想到的东西过于害羞，内里就狠狠地吮吸一下米开来。  
然后受到刺激的米开来就按住他更用力的在生殖腔里抽插，腕足上的吸盘把他的乳头吸起来，手指摩擦着敏感的腰。  
弗洛梦想成真被干的叫出来不出声。  
手指痉挛的掐在米开来脖子上。  
“唔……米开来。”  
米开来顶到他体内的异物。  
圆润的小珠子按在被艹干的异常敏感的内壁上非常不舒服。  
弗洛扭了扭腰。小珠子轻轻的捻过米开来生殖腕顶端。  
米开来脑子里“嗡”的响了一声。  
回过神时，弗洛被他抱着抵在贝壳上，大尾巴无力的摆动，整条鱼的体重都压在生殖腕和生殖腔的连接处。弗洛在他肩膀上很大声哭出来，还咬了他一口。  
生殖腕破开了保护孕囊的软肉。孕囊里有保护鱼卵的粘液，湿软紧致。像一只半切开的小球咬在生殖腕头部，吸裹着想要入侵者的精液，好达到孕育后代的目标。  
米开来喘着粗气，在狭小的空间里捣乱。  
“……不不不……”  
弗洛哭的上气不接下气，快感从身体里爆发出来。像鞭子一样打了他一个趔趄。他摇着头，想躲开多巴胺带来的刺激。  
“别，别这样，别……别，米开来……求你了。”  
弗洛打着嗝，一边收紧甬道一边求米开来放过他。  
“……那你得做出点符合你说的话的行为啊。”  
米开来被这一下夹的险些精关失守。等让他指尖发麻的快感过去，更用力的插的小人鱼哭叫连连。  
“我不想……嗝——不想出奶……嗝，米开来，米开来你慢点……”  
弗洛打着嗝求饶，却不知道哪个词刺激到米开来。疯了一样更快速的顶弄他。  
弗洛眼泪都下来了。恐怖的快感从身体内部爆发，淹没小人鱼。  
“亲亲弗洛，我的宝贝，我的小珍宝，我的沉船宝藏……”  
米开来嘀嘀咕咕扯出一长串赞美。他也不清醒，弗洛软乎乎的生殖腔，嘴唇，手指。没有一处不让他发疯，恨不得把自己钉死在小人鱼身上。刚才他又在说什么？  
“亲亲弗洛，弗洛亲亲。你不想给我生小鱼吗？许多许多小鱼，围在咱们两个身边，许多小鱼。”  
米开来胡乱亲他，高潮来临之际让他思绪混乱。  
“是的是的，你怀了小鱼我也会艹你……会出奶吗？那更好了，会吸干你，再艹你……亲亲弗洛。”  
米开来扯下自己吸在弗洛乳头上的腕足，无视弗洛发出一声哀叫，一口咬在上面。被吸盘吸的十分敏感的乳肉受不了这样的折磨，将快感扩大十倍返给弗洛。  
内里的孕囊第一次被大力喷射精液冲击，瑟缩着含住一部分精液，被撑得满满的。装不下的孕囊紧急调动软肉，将还在喷射精液的腕足挤出去。封闭起来的生殖腔沉甸甸的坠着。  
弗洛没来得及挣扎，眼前一黑，就断了片。

弗洛感觉有人在给他喂水，他挣扎着睁开眼睛。看到了满脸愧疚的米开来。  
“亲亲弗洛……你还好吗？”  
米开来关心的凑到他身边，卷起一个杯子递给他。  
“……”  
这是梦吗？  
弗洛脑子有点反应不过来。但他下意识的躲开凑过来的腕足，因为这玩意把他艹晕过去，他有点生气。  
弗洛含了一口水，还是很生气。于是，张开嘴咬在触手上，水顺着胡子流到腕足上。  
米开来被弗洛可爱到，轻笑出声，并且把更多的腕足递到他嘴边。  
“你要是生气的话可以多咬几下。”  
弗洛愣愣的看着米开来。  
是米开来。是最喜欢的米开来。  
他想扑过去，却被酸疼的腰腹拦截在半路。  
还没等他露出一个委屈的表情，米开来就抱过来，亲了亲他的额头。  
“抱歉……我有点太兴奋了。”  
米开来揉着他的肚子，肉缝中慢慢流出来一些乳白色的液体。  
“……我现在给你清理一下好吗？”  
弗洛沾了一下从自己身体里流出来的液体。尝试着收缩生殖腔，结果更多的液体被挤了出来。被体温捂的温热的液体流到尾巴上，渐渐往下滑去。  
……喔哦。  
米开来咽口水。  
弗洛的注意力却不再尾巴上。  
他悲伤的揉了揉肚子，又偷偷的按了按自己的乳头。然后小口叹气。  
弗洛是不想给他生小鱼吗？  
提到生小鱼米开来脸红了一下，但是又被巨大的挫败感击倒。  
是啊——他这么不靠谱又到处撩鱼，弗洛肯定不愿意给他怀小鱼。但是……  
米开来委屈起来。  
难道他就不相信自己会为了他改掉这些吗？他会当一个好爸爸，一个好丈夫，一个顾家的好海怪。  
想到这儿，米开来鼓起勇气蹭过去。手贴在弗洛揉自己乳头的手上。  
“亲亲弗洛……”  
米开来思考措辞。  
现在直接求婚会不会吓到他？  
“米开来……我真的不想出奶。”  
弗洛可怜巴巴，指了指自己胸口。  
？  
是啦，弗洛从头到尾都没有说过自己不愿意生小鱼。只说过自己不想出奶。这是为什么？  
米开来灵光一现，顺着弗洛的思路问下去。  
“……因为那样要像玛伊瓦一样在胸上贴贝壳。”  
弗洛开始有点不愿意回答，但米开来一直在亲他，亲的他有点痒痒。  
啊——  
米开来哑然。  
“我不想贴贝壳。”  
弗洛黏糊糊的对手指。  
“那就不贴。”  
米开来被突如其来的幸福搞的失去理智。  
“每次出门之前我会把你的奶吸干，这样就不用贴贝壳了。”  
弗洛还认真考虑了一下。  
“所以……你愿意给我生小鱼吗？亲亲弗洛。”  
很多的吻落在弗洛脸上，胸口，尾巴。  
就是因为弗洛点点头。  
“我愿意给米开来生小鱼呀。”

 

珍珠后续。  
米开来埋头给弗洛清洗。  
清醒过来的弗洛捂着脸不愿面对米开来。  
刚才他智商短缺是因为孕囊在吸收有效精子时会分泌一种有麻醉效果的激素，会让人鱼智力下降而且随本能做事情。  
被米开来问了个底掉。  
“啊……弗洛——”  
米开来把小触手从生殖腔里拔出来。蜷成一团的触手打开，里面躺着一枚成型的珍珠。  
米开来和弗洛大眼瞪小眼。  
弗洛：你射进去的？！  
米开来：怎么可能？  
米开来：……我觉得我们还是去问一下玛伊瓦吧。


End file.
